Paul's Family
by ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson finally meets his stepdad, Paul's, family? Well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Percabeth!


**Okay, so this is my first story and I'd love some feedback on how it was. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Please review, it's the only way I can know what you thought of the story so I can make it better :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

PERCY POV:

Well today was the day. I was finally going to meet Paul's family, and to say I wasn't a little nervous would be an understatement. I mean, Paul was sure that they'd like me, but you never know. And I really didn't want to mess this up. So as I was pacing my room on this lovely afternoon in my khakis and blue dress shirt, I heard the doorbell ring.

Rushing to the door I saw my mom and Paul were already greeting Paul's family. I saw an olderly couple that I assumed were Paul's parents, a couple a little older than my mom and Paul's age (I was guessing his sister and her husband because they looked a lot alike), and then three kids, a girl and two boys.

Paul's parents introduced themselves as Karen and Jim. Paul's sister's name was Jenny, and her husband was Mason. The two boys were 15 and 12 (Andy was 15 and Jake was 12), and the little girl, Maddison (or Maddie), was 8. All three kids were obviously siblings, they all had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

As soon as everyone was comfortable in the living room, the questions began. The first question I got was if I had a girlfriend, which I was of last year, allowed to say yes to. Immediately I was bombarded with questions about Annabeth which I tried to answer as honestly as I could, which was not easy considering how much of my life tied into saving the world. Paul eventually changed the subject to work, which bored all of us kids so we ended up going to the kitchen to hang out.

"So Andy, Jake, any girlfriends right now?" I asked while trying to open Maddie's juice box as we all sat that the little circular table.

"Yeah, actually." Andy said, "Her name's Claire and she's really cool, she's popular and is super hot."

"Claire is totally smoking hot!" Jake input.

I frowned hearing this, and was pretty sure I saw Maddie roll her eyes before saying, "Andy, you're with a new girl every week. And it matters what's on the inside, not the outside. And Jake, you barely even know Claire."

I smiled at Maddie before agreeing, "She's right, Andy. If you're going to be in a relationship with someone, make it because you care about them as a person, not just their body. For all you know, Claire could be an amazing person, you just never took the time to look." Whoa, score for Jackson, that was deep! As I finished my mini- lecture I realized the adults had all stopped their conversations to listen to ours. And I don't know about anyone else, but I know I was probably blushing.

"So, Andy what's all this about?" I heard Mason ask.

"Um, nothing Dad. Percy was just giving me and Jake girl advice." Andy answered.

"Well it sounded like some pretty good advice to me, I'd take it if I were you." Jim said, seriously. Andy just nodded.

We then sat back down in the living room and was brought into the school subject. I quickly explained that I was both dyslexic and ADHD so I didn't make the best grades. Paul's family nodded understandingly, and Jenny asked if I spoke any language other than English and I told her that I spoke both Ancient Greek and some Latin.

"Oh really?" Karen exclaimed, "I always loved the Greek legends and myths!"

I smiled at her, and said, "Yeah, me too."

After about a half hour we heard a crash come from outside our apartment. Looking out the window I could see a blonde girl in jeans and a t-shirt fighting a young cyclops with her knife. Annabeth.

"What's going on?" Jenny exclaimed, "Why is that man harrasing that girl?"

"We should call the police!" Mason agreed.

"No!" Paul, Mom, and I said at the same time.

"I'll be right back", I said before bolting out the door, already uncapping Riptide.

Running through the doors of the apartment building I could see Annabeth fighting the cyclops. I hated fighting cyclops, and I knew Annabeth did too, but sometimes you have no choice. While the cyclops had Annabeth pinned against the wall, I ran behind it was about to hit it until it saw me and swung it's club at me. While I had it distracted, Annabeth stabbed it in the back and it turned to dust.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth breathed out, still catching her breath.

"No problem." I said, "So do you want to go up to my place and take care of that scratch?" There was a pretty nasty mark going from about her temple, almost to her jaw. It was bleeding and it was important to take care of it before it got worse.

"Sure." She agreed. I placed my hand on her back and led her to the elevator to go to my floor when I asked,

"So where did the cyclops find you?"

"Well, I was at the Starbucks near my school when-"Annabeth began.

"Wait, what? But wouldn't that mean you ran five miles being chased by a cyclops?" I interrupted.

"Two cyclops. I already killed the other one."

"What?"

"Will you just let me finish? Thank you. So anyways, they both just walked in and stared at me so I began to draw my knife, but wanted to get out of the Starbucks. So I ended up getting chased to your block, fighting. I think it sensed another demigod and wanted to stop moving."

I listened to her speak, gazing into her stormy grey eyes, feeling like I was being sucked in until-

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry." I apologized as we were getting off the elevator.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and repeated her question as we walked down the hall, "I asked why you're so dressed up, Seaweed Brain."

Oh yeah, I almost completely forgot! "Because Paul's family came over and my mom made me." I explained.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks, "What? Are they still here?"

"Yeah."

"Then I can't go in there! Percy, my face is bleeding and I'm covered in monster dust!"

"You still look beautiful to me." I muttered right before I kissed her softly, my hand slipping down to hold hers. I pushed the door open and pulled Annabeth in with me. As soon as we walked in I could feel all eyes on us. My mom immediately hugged Annabeth tightly and sent us to the bathroom to clean Annabeth's wound.

In the bathroom, I made sure the door was closed and willed the water to come out of the faucet and gently wash Annabeth's face. She sat on the counter with her eyes closed while her scratch stopped bleeding. The silence wasn't awkward, it was nice, comfortable.

"Percy," my mom said, poking her head through the door, "why don't you and Annabeth come into the living room and talk with us?"

"Oh, no." Annabeth said, "I'm fine, I'll just head back to my school. Thank you for letting me clean up in here."

She hopped off the counter and was heading to walk out the bathroom door until I grabbed her from the back and pulled her into me,

"Sorry, Wise Girl, but you're not going anywhere." I told her, leaning my head on her shoulder.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Fine, only because going back to my boarding school would mean explaining why I have a huge mark on my face."

I smiled at her and kissed her temple. My mom looked at the two of us both amused and proudly. I'm pretty sure we were both pink before walking out the bathroom. As soon as we walked out the door I noticed all eyes shifted toward us and I said,

"So, um, everyone, this is Annabeth."

"Hi"s and "hello"s chorused through the room as I led Annabeth to the couch and sat down next to Paul while Mom sat on Annabeth's other side.

"So, Annabeth, are you alright?" Karen asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Annabeth responded.

"Why was that man harrasing you? Should we call the police?" Mason questioned.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed, "I mean, I'm really fine. That guy is long gone, it really won't do any good to stir up trouble."

"But what if he does it again? He might come back and-" Jenny protested.

"It's New York, Jenny," Paul interrupted, "stuff happens, you've just got to be careful."

After that everyone got along really well. Maddie absolutely adored Annabeth, and vise-versa. A couple hours later hugs were shared and Jim leaned in my ear and whispered, "She's a special girl, don't let her go."

"Oh trust me, I won't." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maddie give Annabeth and Mom a big kiss on the cheek and I smiled. Then I saw Jake try to flirt with Annabeth and gave her "his card", I just rolled my eyes as Andy pulled Jake away by the ear. After everyone was gone except the four of us I sighed in relief and sat down in a chair in the living room.

"So Annabeth," I heard my mom say from the kitchen, "did you get any nectar on that cut yet?"

"No, I didn't want to get Paul's family suspicious by it just disappearing." I heard her reply.

"Well, come here and let me put some on now!" I smiled to myself at my mom's scolding as Paul sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later Mom and Annabeth came back into the living room, Annabeth's cut gone and my mom smiling proudly.

"Look Paul," Annabeth said, "I am so sorry about interrupting your family being here, I-"

"Annabeth, you didn't inturuppt anything. We were glad to have you, you're practically part of the family already." Paul told her. Annabeth just smiled at him before saying,

"Well thanks for everything, but I really should get back, it's getting late."

"You're right, sweetie." my mom agreed, "Percy, walk Annabeth back to her school and be back by eleven, it's still a school night!"

We nodded and said our goodbyes before we walked out the door.

"So, I saw you got Jake's card," I teased, "Thinking about calling him?"

"I don't know," Annabeth sighed, "do you think it's too early? Or should I wait until next week so I don't seem desperate?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed, "I'm kidding, Seaweed Brain. Why would I want to date a twelve year old boy when I have to most amazing boyfriend in the world right now?"

I grinned lopsidedly as I slid my hands onto Annabeth's hips and kissed her. I felt her hands slide up my chest and into my hair until we heard the ding of the elevator. Annabeth pulled back and led me into the elevator, and pressed the lobby button. Once the elevator doors closed, I looked to see who our company was. It was two curly haired guys trying to look inconspicuous and facing the other way. Annabeth looked at them and rolled her eyes, it suddenly dawned on me who it was,

"Travis? Conner?" I exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Not pranking you, that's for sure." Conner said until Travis slapped him upside the head.

"He means, we're visiting some old friends." Travis covered.

"Oh really?" Annabeth questioned, "And what friends of yours live outside of Camp Half Blood and in Percy's apartment building?"

"Um, Tom and Sawyer?" Travis weakly said.

"Right," I said, "and should I not use my shampoo bottle or toothpaste?"

"Neither." Both brothers declared simultaneously.

"Good to know." I commented, getting off the elevator.

"I'll see you guys at camp!" Annabeth told the brothers.

"Later, lovebirds!" They called after us.

Well, I survived that much, now I just had to find out what two certain sons of Hermes had planned for me tomorrow.


End file.
